Food Battle 2007
Food Battle 2007 is a Smosh video released on May 25, 2007 and is the 2nd installment in the famous Food Battle series. Synopsis For the 2nd year in a row, Anthony and Ian compete against each other to prove which of their favorite foods is superior. Plot Introduction Ian is sitting in his kitchen, reading the catalog, when suddenly Anthony walks in, still wet from Food Battle 2006. Ian is surprised to see him, and Anthony demands a rematch, saying that his new favorite food, celery, can beat Ian's pink-frosted sprinkled donuts. Ian accepts Anthony's challenge, and Food Battle 2007 begins. Dialogue (This will be on all the times Ian and Anthony spoke, so if the kind of person who doesn't want to read these than skip them and go to the next challenge) (9% finished) Ian: (reads catalog) Anthony: (walks in kitchen) Ian: What the hell? Anthony?! Anthony: I want a rematch! Ian: What you need is a doctor. After all, you've been dead in my pool for, 8 months? Anthony: I'm fine. And with the help of my new favorite food, we're gonna crush you! Ian: If you think your celery is gonna beat my pink-frosted sprinkled doughnut, then you're going down! Challenges Oven Mitts Ian: Let's see whose food can be an oven mitt. Challenge Go! Anthony: Anthony attempts to pick up a pan of freshly-baked treats from an oven with the celery, but inevitably fails as the pan slips off of the celery. Result: X''' '''Ian: Ian actually manages to pick up the pan, but then drops it after the pan burns his hands. Ian: Ah hoot! hoooot! Hoooohahahahoooo-Result: X''' Squeegee Anthony: Let's see if your doughnut can be aahhh, squeegee. Ian: Pfft! I know for a fact my doughnut can beat your celery. And if you use wikipedia more often, maybe you would know that beofore doughnuts were used for eating, they were used for cleaning windows. Challenge Go! Ian: C'mon doughnut. Squeegee away. '''Ian: Ian wipes a car's windshield with his donut, but leaves a trail of donut dough and sugar, making the car dirtier than before. He then curses Wikipedia, in reference to the misinformation about donuts being used as squeegies before they were eaten (prior to the challenge). Ian: Wikipedia bastards! Result: X''' Anthony: Alright squeegee time. '''Anthony: Anthony's celery wipes most of the water away. As he's Squeegie-ing the windshield, Anthony can be seen making a happy face. Result: ✓''' Knife.Ian: Let's take a stab at a knife! Anthony: Let's take a stab at your mom with my dic-tionary. Challenge Go! Anthony: Alright celery here we go! Ian can you pass me that? Ian: The baggot? Anthony: What did you just call me?! Ian: I asked if you wanted the baggot. Anthony: It's pronounced "baguette"! Ian: Wha- Anthony: It's French! '''Anthony: After Ian hands him the baguette, which he mispronounces as "baggot," Anthony attempts to cut it with his celery. As time goes by without any results, Anthony becomes increasingly frustrated, calling his celery a "green piece of crap" before it finally snaps in half. As Anthony looks on in frustration after saying dang it!, Ian laughs at him. Anthony: Come on you green piece of crap! You're go- Dam it! Ian: HAHAHA! HA! Result: X''' '''Ian: Ian brags that his donut can "chop this baggot in half with one fatal swipe." As Anthony looks on, unconvinced that Ian will suceed, he does just that, easily slicing off a piece of the baguette with his donut, while Anthony stares in shock. Ian: Check this out Anthony. I can take care of this baggot in just one fatal swipe. YEE-AAAAA! Result: ✓''' Pogo Stick '''Ian: After encouraging his donut, Ian runs forward and attempts to jump on his donut like a pogo stick, but fails. He keels over in pain as he is given his X. Result: X''' '''Anthony: Anthony tells his celery to "bounce me to victory," takes a bite out of his celery stick, and runs forward in the same fashion as Ian. However, when he does jump on his celery, he gains a cosiderably large amount of height before landing on the ground again. He breaks his legs in the process, but ignores it and acts surprised that his celery worked. Result: ✓''' Robbing a Defenseless Person '''Anthony: Anthony calmly approaches a woman (played by Ian), then sticks out his celery and demands that she hand over all of her money. However, she smacks him with her purse and runs away. Result: X''' '''Ian: Ian approaches a different woman (played by Anthony), and sticks out his donut and threatens her. However, she reacts by asking, "How much for the donut?" Ian replies by saying, "Everything in your purse!" She hands over her bag and takes the donut. Result: ✓''' Fishing for People '''Ian: Ian throws his donut out onto the sidewalk, when a person walks by. The man notices something on the ground, which Ian assumes is his donut. However, the man picks up a penny sitting right next to it, saying, "It must be my lucky day!" Ian reacts in horror. Result: X''' '''Anthony: Anthony throws his celery out onto the sidewalk, and Benny Jean (from the That Damn Nieghbor series) walks by and notices the celery. As Anthony reels in the bait, Benny Jean continues to run after it, even climbing under a car to reach it. He finally catches up with the celery and devours it. Result: ✓''' Steering Wheel '''Ian: Ian claims that he will win because of his "lucky white T-shirt", and begins to accelerate the car. He repeatedly tries to steer using the donut, unaware that his donut cannot drive the car, and screams in terror as he crashes into a sign. Anthony watches from the sidelines in horror. Result: X '''Anthony: '''He did not take his turn in this round because his celery is eaten. Ending After Ian crashes into the sign at the end of his turn, he weakly flops out of his car, claiming that he's fine. However, seconds later, he gets up and asks Anthony if it's normal to have "a faint and irregular pulse." After briefly switching back to Anthony (who is confused), a large red stain appears on Ian's shirt, and Ian asks if it's normal to be vomiting blood. A disgusted Anthony is shown before Ian proclaims that he doesn't have any pulse at all, and acts euphorically. The camera switches back to Anthony, who is widening his eyes and opening his mouth in shock, before Ian is shown dead on the ground. Afterwards, Anthony is still rooted to the spot, when the news reporter runs up to him, telling him that he had just won Food Battle 2007. When asked what he was going to do, Anthony excited replies, "I'm gonna go home and watch Toy Story!" The news reporter asks if he can come, and Anthony tells Characters Main * Ian Hecox * Anthony Padilla Minor * Food Battle Reporter * Cheryl Hecox (mentioned) * Women who getting robbed by Anthony * Women who getting robbed by Ian * Coin Lover * Benny Jean Trivia *Even if Ian hadn't died in the car crash, Anthony still would've won Food Battle 2007 because he had more points 3-2. *Anthony's Love for Toy Story, which was officially pointed out in Food Battle 2008, is mentioned at the end. *This is the first video where Ian picks the first challenge. *This is the first time Anthony won Food Battle. *This is the only time so far the Food Battle reporter doesn't interview Ian. Category:Episodes